Of Spirit, Soul, and body
by Butler of Amestris
Summary: When soul walks in on Maka doing some questionable activities with a certain Kitty, Soul's own less-than-straight tendencies are brought to light. Upon trying to find Soul a lover, he reveals his biggest secret yet! Spirit x Soul Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Spirit x Soul! Yaoi with eventual lemons! Don't like don't read! I typically only write/read yaoi, but I can guarantee that this first chapter has a bit of Yuri and future chapters may have Yuri and straight lemons, but mainly Yaoi.**_

Soul walked home alone, hoping Maka hadn't finished dinner already. He'd had yet another encounter with her crazy father threatening to do ridiculous, yet somehow believable, things to him if he hurt Maka. Of course he wouldn't hurt Maka, though. Not only was she his meister, but he was all but too sure she had no feelings for him.

His own feelings didn't really matter. Maka was a great friend for a long time, and he never even considered whether or not he had feelings for her. Crazy as it might seem, he developed new crushes and lost interest in others every other week. Nobody knew that, though. That would be uncool, and Soul was cool. Right?

He kicked a rock as he neared the apartment he shared with Maka and, unfortunately, Blair. As soon as the work with Brew had finished she'd jumped ship and abandoned the tech specialist to return to her friends. Funny, Blair was always around and flaunting herself around, but Soul had never really crushed on her before. Probably because he sees here naked every day and the first time they met he had faceplanted into her bare bosom. That was so uncool, so he tried hard to forget about it.

He ran up the stairs to the apartment, hands casually in his pockets. Upon entering the apartment though, he wished he'd taken his time getting home. The sight before him froze his heart, possibly because all the heat went to his crotch.

Blair, as usual, was wearing no clothes at all, but the surprise was the equally nude figure below her whose face was being smothered in Blair's enormous breasts the the cat-woman purred with pleasure. "Oh yes, Maka-San!" Blair said as the tiny figure beneath her moved he face to plant her mouth on a single firm nipple.

Soul stood in continued shock as he finally saw the face of Maka, greedily sucking on Blair's breast. Soul had only barely opened the door and so had not been noticed, and he didn't know what to do. By all means Maka could do whatever she wanted, but on the couch right in front of the door when she was expecting Soul home at any moment?

Soul blushed deeply and retreated out the door, closing it quietly. He waked a moment before texting Maka:  
'Hey, just left the school. Sry. Be home in twenty. Dinner ready?'  
He walked down the stairs and paused to read the response when his phone vibrated.  
'K see you then. Thought you were making dinner tonight?'  
Soul shook his head. 'Guess she was a bit distracted,' he thought sarcastically to himself.  
'I'll pick something up then. Gimme half an hour.'  
Now he'd have to find some food from somewhere nearby as well as taking care of his... Friend.

Soul blushed as he gently felt at the protrusion in his pants. He couldn't very well take care of it out in public, or else somebody might walk in on him like he'd walked in on Maka and Blair. Instead he went into the garage where he kept his motorbike and sat in the swiveling mechanic's chair. The bag on his bike had a small bottle of lotion inside. Not because he used it a lot. That wouldn't be cool at all for a guy. Maka always complained about needing to moisturizer after practice, and she never carried a purse.

Soul smiled as he squeezed out a generous amount of the vanilla scented lotion onto his hand, while the other hand was busy working his pants and boxers off of his hips. When they finally came free his erect member flung itself up to a near upright position, splashing some precum on Soul's face. So not cool.

He rubbed the fancy smelling lubricant onto his hard cock. He massaged it into his rock hard shaft before moving up to his throbbing head. He gasped and moaned at the touch of his own hand. He very rarely did this, and he was very sensitive. Soul continued to moan quietly in pleasure, remembering the scene he'd walked in on.

It didn't take long before he was going as fast as he could, slapping sounds being made from his balls moving with the forceful motion of his hand. It added an air reality to his solo-sex life, and he soaked the sound in as if it were his genitals smacking against another person's body.

As soon as that thought came, so did he. He shot his streams of hot cum up in the air to last all over himself and the garage floor. After only a few seconds of revelry Soul hurriedly began to clean up, starting with his clothes. Even though the material of his jacket didn't absorb liquid, the semen would still stain it if it sat for too long. That done he moved on to cleaning off his retreating member and finally wiping the last remnants of his activities from the floor.

Content with the state of the area and himself, Soul left the garage and decided to go to the noodle shop across the street. He got some teriyaki for himself and Maka, and just some noodles and raw fish for Blair. Though she spent most of her time in the form of a human, she still very much had the tastes of a cat.

This time when he returned to the apartment he texted Maka first, just to be safe.  
'Hey, got the food. Mind getting the door for me so I don't have to make two trips?'  
He heard some shuffling around inside and some disappointed mews from Blair before the door finally opened, Maka's hair still disheveled from her activities, but at least she had clothes on. The same could not be said for Blair, but that was expected.

"Hey sorry I took so long," Soul said as he walked in and set the food down on the table. "I hope you weren't too bored without me around." He flashed a toothy grin at the girls, knowing they were not bored at all.

"Course not!" Maka said with a grin of her own. "Blair's a handful, but we managed to stay busy." Blair purred and playfully clawed in their direction, most likely at Maka.

Soul nodded. "Right, let's eat then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_**Hiya how ya doin? Yah so no smut this chapter, just some building blocks for the story. It's a vital chapter in my opinion, and not everything will be a lemon. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I love Blair so much in this chapter!**_

Maka took some of the food from Soul and carried it to the table. Soul couldn't help but notice that she had a bit of a limp in her step, no doubt from her earlier exploits. "So I was thinking," Soul said as they sat at the table, Blair sitting ON the table. "We really ought to get you a boyfriend. I mean, it's not like you have a bunch of guys after you like I do girls, so it only seems right you find one you like."

Maka's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but she couldn't hide the blush from her face. "I don't need a boyfriend," she said. "Why don't you get a girlfriend?" She stuck her tongue out classic Maka style.

Soul just laughed. "Cool guys like me have tons of girls after them," he said. "I can't pick one and let all the others down. I'm forced to live the single life so I don't break so many hearts. It's a difficult sacrifice, but it must be done." Maka stared at him blankly for a moment before falling back in her chair laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Soul," she said once she regained some composure, "you've really got this lady's man act down to a Tee." Soul parted his lips in an attempt to speak, but Maka pressed on. "I mean really, sure girls flirt with you all the time, but you've NEVER shown interest in any of them. With how long we've been partners, do you really think I wouldn't have figured it out?"

Soul tilted his head in question. He was completely lost. "I know you're gay, Soul," she said with a smile. "Or at least you prefer guys. Two thirds of your porn stash is man on man." It was Soul's turn to twitch, him in frustration. "How could you think I didn't know?" She continued. "That's not the sort of thing you can keep hidden from your partner for this long."

Overcome with indignation and humiliation Soul let loose his thoughts. "Well I've known you just as long and I never knew you liked girls!" He yelled at her. An air of silence fell in the apartment until being interrupted by Blair.

"Mew?" She sounded confused. "Maka's lesbian? How didn't I know that? I'm usually a killer with my instincts." Soul blinked at the bosomy woman. She was kidding... Right?

"Blair..." He said, "I only knew because I walked in on you and Maka doing... Things." He blushed as he admitted his accidental peeping.

Blair nodded vigorously. "Exactly! With how long that's been going on you think I would have found out she liked girls sooner. Oh Maka you should get a girlfriend!" Soul looked at Maka, who just shrugged. She seemed even more confused than Soul was.

"Uhh, Blair," he said, earning a mew from the girl. "You do realize that you're a girl... And Maka's a girl... And well I walked in on you two having sex..." The blush rose again in his pale cheeks. "So... That's how I found out. Because you're both girl. Get it?" Blair seemed to think very hard about what he had said for several minutes before nodding excitedly.

"I get it!" She yelled and jumped to her feet, twin breasts jiggling with the motion. "So because Maka, who is a girl, has sex with Blair, who is a girl," 'Oh great, she's talking in third person.' "That means that Maka, who is a girl, likes girls, which makes her lesbian. If I apply the transitive property of equality, then since Blair, who is a girl, has sex with Maka, who is a girl, then Blair, who is a girl, likes girls, which makes her lesbian. So both Maka and Blair are lesbian! Ooooo! Can I tell them we know?"

Soul was completely dumbfounded. How could such a smart-sounding thing like the transitive property of equality be properly used in such a redundant and idiotic explanation? That was so... Cool. He smiled to himself and just shook his head. "Sure Blair," he said, "you can tell them. But I think it would be best if you wrote them each a letter so nobody hears you on accident." Blair nodded and ran off to her room.

It was barely a second before Blair rushed back into the room. "WAIT!" She yelled. "So does this mean I'm Maka's girlfriend?" Maka blushed deeper than she had been throughout this entire fiasco.

"I, uh, I dunno," she stuttered. "I mean I never really thought..."  
"Oh please oh please oh please!" Blair cut her off with a high pitched line of begging. "Please Maka please! If you let me be your girlfriend I'll let you be mine, too!" Maka broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay," she said with a slightly greater amount of composure. "Yes, you're my girlfriend, and I'm your girlfriend." Blair pounced on her -official- girlfriend and licked her face.  
"Yay!" She squeaked. "Now I'm gonna go write those letters! Those two will never expect that their dirty little secret is out!"

As Blair scampered off to her bedroom Soul couldn't help but wonder if her nine lives were nine completely different Blairs all thinking at the same time. 'Maybe if I kill her seven more times she'll be able to think straight," he thought to himself. Only then did he realize that Maka was still at the table, watching him expectantly. "What?" He asked, trying not to think about what would come next.

"Well," she started, "looks like I've got mine. Time for yours. It can be a guy or a girl, but you need a lover. So who do you like? Gimme a list and we'll pick out the ones that don't seem likely." Soul sighed. Getting love advice from Maka, so uncool. Unfortunately she wouldn't stop until she at least thought she had helped him, so he took out a pen and paper and started writing.

"You might want to turn on the T.V.," he said, "it's gonna take a while." Maka smiled and did as suggested, turning on a random channel to watch while Soul composed his list of crushes.

**_Hey so just so you know I love reviews! If you like it, review, if you hate it, review. Let me know how I'm doing and what you do and don't like. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
_**Well well, I feel I should let you in on a dirty little secret: I'm pre-writing all of these! I'm writing chapter three right now and I haven't even uploaded chapter one! I just want my babies to have something to read when I don't have time to type. Enjoy!**_

Maka stared wide eyes at the list of names she held. "So," she said, still a bit shocked, "is there anyone who isn't on this list?" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," he said. "I only included the ones our age because I know you'd think the others are so uncool to crush on." Maka raised an inquisitive eyebrow that asked the question itself. "Older and younger," Soul admitted. "Mostly older."

Maka nodded in acceptance before taking a pen and striking away at the paper. The sat there and wrote notes next to some names while completely crossing out others. By the time it was all said and done only a handful of names remained.  
Tsubaki  
Kid  
Liz  
Justin  
Crona  
Excalibur  
That last one was added in Maka's handwriting, hopefully a joke. Soul nodded as he finished reading his -extremely- revised list. "Well that doesn't leave me many options," he said with a depressed sigh. "Any serious suggestions?"

Maka thought for a moment before smiling. "Write me another list of all the ones you didn't include on here, regardless of age or what I might think." Soul complied, writing a shorter list of names. Though the list was much shorter, it took nearly as long to write. When he finally handed it over Maka had to force it from his grip. She read the list slowly, nodding at each name.  
Stein  
Azusa  
Naigis  
Hiro  
At the bottom was a name that had been written and erased several times. Maka squinted as she tried to read the final rewriting of the name. As she finally read what it said she jerked her head up to look at soul. "Soul..." She said with a tone of confusion. "Spirit... That's my father's name." Soul waited for the explosion. He'd made the choice to be honest in the end, and now he would pay the price.

"Yes," he said with his eyes locked on the ground. "That's who it is."

_**XD so suuuuper short chapter but I'm sleepy and I think that's a good place to end. Don't worry, much more is on the way. I'll have the next few chapters written before this one is posted, so no need to worry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hey hey! I promise this'll be longer than last chapter! And please review guys, it makes me happy and encourages me to post updates. I'll keep writing my story no matter what, but reviews mean I'llactually update it on here**_!

To Soul's surprise Maka remained silent; at least for a little while. He wasn't sure if he preferred her being quiet and not telling him how she feels, or if he'd want her to yell at him and likely hit him repeatedly. Still Soul refused to look up the the spot he was concentrating on the carpet. They really did need to clean these carpets.

After an agonizing few minutes, the silence broke. "My father..." Maka said in disbelief. "Soul... That's my father!" The quietness soon erupted into ear shattering yelling. "How could you be attracted to my father?! He's so much older than you!"

"Younger than Professor Stein," Soul muttered.

"So?! It's different. He's my father, and you're my friend! It's just wrong! How would you feel if I said I have a crush on your mother?"

"I'd call you a necrophiliac!" He snapped back. That shut her up, but at this point Soul was already starting his own attack. "And why the hell should you care? You always say how much you hate him because he cheated on your mom. You've even said he's not really your dad, so why do you care? And it's not like he's the only one! For Death's sake, you're dating a cat! And you're pissed at me because I'm attracted to a man who happens to be blood related to you?" Maka's face was a twist of guilt and anger.

"Soul..." She said calmly; coldly. "I think you should leave. Clearly we didn't know each other well enough when we entered our partnership." She turned her back to him, waves of disgust flowing off. "So get out."

Soul opened his mouth in and attempt to speak. Finally some words came. "Maka," he said, "we know each other plenty well. I'm your weapon, and you're my meister. Our souls have linked countless time."

When Maka turned back to him her face was one that threatened physical violence in a matter of seconds. "That's before I knew you were a pervert who wants to have sex with my father. I am NOT your meister, and you aren't my weapon. Now get out!" She threw a nearby book at him. He could have dodged it easily, but instead he let it hit him in the head, drawing some blood where the corner hit.

"I hope you're happy with your decision," he said before he turned and walked out. She actually kicked him out. One thing was sure, and that's that Soul would not be the first to apologize here. He couldn't help his attractions. Still, he did admit it was super uncool to crush on your friend's dad.

Soul went down to the garage and hopped on his bike, driving into Death City toward the DWMA. He didn't really know where he would go, but surely Lord Death would help him find a place to stay. He stopped by a gas station that was still open and went in to the bathroom. He breathed on the mirror to fog it up slightly, then wrote Lord Death's number in the mirror. 42-42-564.

"Oh hiya Soul!" Lord Death chimed as his image appeared in the mirror. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be up, let alone calling the Death Room?"

Soul ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, I was sorta hoping you could help me find a place to stay for a little while. So uncool, right?"

"Huh? What about your apartment with Maka? Don't tell me you had a lovers spat!"

"They are not lovers!" Spirit could be heard yelling off to the side. Of course he was there, he was always with Lord Death.

Soul looked at the ground, his features twitching in irritation. "Yeah, she kicked me out," he admitted. He hated admitting something so uncool in front of a man he found so attractive. "So I thought if anyone would help I thought you would."

Lord Death tilted his head to the side. "Hmm? Oh yah! I'd be glad to help ya out, Soul. I'd let you stay in my place, but you see only a reaper can go there. Hmm... Oh! Spirit you have an extra room, right?" Spirit's indignant refusals could be heard clearly, but Lord Death trudged on of his own accord. "Spirit says he'd love your company! Just come to the DWMA and he'll take you home. Bye bye now!" Lord Death's image blinked out of the mirror.

Great... Now he had to go to the source of all his problems... Spirit Albarn, Maka's father. It wasn't that big of a deal. After all, Soul did like Spirit. While Maka may not be pleased that she drove him straight into her father's house, she was the one to blame for all this in the first place.

Not wanting to spend another moment dwelling on Maka, Soul left the gas station on his bike, preparing for what was to come. He thought a lot about what he would say to Spirit, but even more about what Spirit would say to him. It's not as if he would side against his daughter without any explanation, and with and explanation... Who's to say how he'd respond?

Soul figured that confrontation would come at some point, whether by his choice or Maka's. He just hoped Spirit didn't react the same way his daughter had. He could handle rejection, but to be seen as disgusting and perverted by a man he found so beautiful and looked up to so much... That would crush him.

Upon arriving at the DWMA Soul saw that the subject of his thoughts was standing in front of the doors, clearly impatient. "Sorry I took so long," Soul apologized with a sweet smile. Apologizing was cool if it was to a sexy man. "I was at a gas station by me and Maka's apartment." He smiled up at the older man who looked down at him without emotion.

"Let's go," Spirit said finally, walking past Soul and to a sleek red car. Now that was cool. Spirit got in the driver seat and Soul waited patiently until he heard the passenger door unlock. He got in and sat quietly next to the red haired Death Scythe. The car sped away quickly, leaving the Academy building behind.

After a few minutes of rather peaceful silence Soul decided to break it. "Listen, Spirit, I-" he was cut off by the other man's steely calm voice.

"Did you hurt her?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I... It's not that," Soul said. "I didn't do anything to hurt her and she didn't do anything to hurt me... Other than kicking me out. She just is very unhappy with some of my choices."

Spirit glanced over at his passenger. "Like what?" He asked. Clearly he was not convinced and would determine whether or not Soul was guilty on his own. Soul sighed as he prepared his explanation, thinking of responses to every possible question that might be asked.

"Fist off, I like men," he said. He recoiled slightly as he watched for Spirit's response. When he made no indication of disgust, Soul pressed on. "I still like women as well, but I much prefer men. Apparently she's known this for a while and accepted it... But what made her so angry is who it is specifically I like."

Finally the older man showed a sign of interest. He raised a single eyebrow and glanced at Soul. Nothing more, but it was enough for him to press on. Just as Soul opened his mouth to continue, though, the car came to a dead stop outside a large house. "We're here," Spirit said. "We'll continue the conversation inside. I have to admit I'm... Intrigued."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Who wants some lemons? I do! They will be coming soon!**_

Soul followed Spirit inside the house, getting slightly nervous. Upon entering Spirit took off his jacket and hung it on a cost rack just inside the door. "You wanna take yours off?" He asked, tugging at the sleeve of Soul's jacket. "It looks like you'll be here for a while."

Soul nodded and removed his jacket, letting Spirit whisk it away and hang it up. He felt odd being anywhere but his own apartment in only his white T-shirt. He rubbed his arms and shivered slightly. Without a word Spirit took a soft red blanket off the back of the couch and put it around Soul's shoulders. "Th-thanks," Soul said, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself.

Spirit quickly lit the fireplace in the center of the room, blowing on the flames to make them grow. "Sorry about how cold it is," he said. "I don't have a heating system and I can't leave the fire burning while I'm away." Soul nodded, taking a seat on one side of the couch. Spirit sat on the other side, leaving one empty cushion between them. "Continue."

Soul swallowed. "Ah... Where was I?" Soul smiled at the ground, knowing very well that he was close to revealing the truth of the entire situation.

"You're gay," Spirit summarized, "but what pissed my daughter off is who you like specifically. Continue."

Soul swallowed and cleared his throat. "Right, well," he thought of how best to explain the situation without admitting his crush unless specifically asked. "You see, she had me write a list of all the people I have any sort of a crush on. The one that upset her was a man... An older man."

Spirit tilted his head. "How much older is he?" He asked with growing curiosity.

"Ah, I'm no exactly sure," Soul admitted, "but somewhere around twenty years..." Spirit's eyes widened slightly, but no judgement entered them.

"That's a large age difference," he said. "But I don't see why Maka would care so much about that. Unless there's something else?" The raised eyebrow gave the indication that Spirit had some inclination of the truth, but wasn't fully aware.

Soul smiled shyly, his gaze still directed at the floor. "Yeah," Soul said, "there's something else. He is someone she cares about a lot... More than she ever shows." Spirit moved over the the middle seat on the couch.

"Can I take a guess?" He asked. Soul nodded, a slight blush tinting his otherwise pale cheeks. The red haired man reached over and grabbed Soul's hand, squeezing it gently. "Am I right?"

Again Soul nodded, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't know what to expect, but he prepared for some kind of attack, whether physical or verbal. Instead, though, Soul felt Spirit place a small kiss on his cheek. It was soft, barely a moment before the touch was gone. Soul opened his eyes, staring at the smiling man who still held his hand. Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he held them in.

"You- you're not disgusted?" He asked. Spirit shook his head with a sweet smile on his face. Damn... Spirit really was cool. Clearly worthy of Soul's crush. "Thank you... For not hating me, and for letting me stay here. I... I guess we should get to bed." Soul stood up, the blanket still around him. Rather than standing up with him, Spirit held on to Soul's hand and pulled him back down and into his lap. Soul gasped and looked down, the blush deepening in his cheeks.

"How long have you felt this way?" Spirit asked. Soul shrugged, refusing to look up at his captor. "Come on, I need to know. It's very important."

Soul looked up at him with confused and slightly fearful eyes. "I guess... Two years," he said. Spirit smiled broadly.

"Such a long time," he said sweetly, "and you haven't gotten anything out of it. I think you've waited long enough." The older man reached under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Soul, pressing his lips to the younger boy's. Soul moaned softly into the kiss, resisting the urge to take it further. He didn't have to resist long as Spirit's tongue brushed on his lips, begging for entrance. Soul gladly accepted, taking in as much of the man's tongue as he could. He fought back with his own tongue, forcing his way into the other man's mouth.

Spirit smiled and pulled away from the kiss. His breathing was heavy and his eyes darted all over Soul's now exposed body. Well, exposed from underneath the blanket at least. His white T-shirt was nearly see-through and his tight jeans left only a little to the imagination. Spirit slipped a soft warm hand under Soul's short and rubbed the boy's chest. He teased his hardening nipples with his finger tips, using only light touches to increase Soul's desire. "Are you ready?" he asked the ecstatic boys in his arms. "Once we start, I won't let you stop."

Soul opened his eyes to stare into those of his Spirit. 'My Spirit,' he thought. Just then a sadistic smile crossed his face. He laughed coolly, winking at his partner. "I'm more concerned with if you're ready," he said.

_**Yeah so hey, I'm stuck! Obviously next chapter is at least one lemon, but idk who should be seme! Please review and give me some feedback! I'll update once I've made up my mind. I'll say three reviews before I update!**_


End file.
